Manhole cover safety apparatuses are well known for providing a warning to individuals that a manhole is uncovered. As shown in FIG. 10, a typical manhole cover safety apparatuses range from emergency cones 10 that may be stationed adjacent the manhole 8 to provide a visual warning to more sophisticated manhole safety apparatuses 12 that are secured around the opening of the manhole 8 to prevent accidental entry into an uncovered manhole 8, while still allowing access through the opening of the manhole 8. Although conventional manhole cover safety apparatuses work well for their intended purposes, there lacks a manhole cover safety apparatus that is secured to the opening of the manhole which allows cables and other equipment to easily pass through the opening of the manhole. As such, there is a need for further improvements in manhole cover safety apparatuses that, among other things, provide a raised visual deterrent and accidental fall protection for manholes.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.